


Empirical

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Elf, Fairy, Fantasy, Fiction, Other, Poetry, faery, faerytale, fairytale, poem, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of poetry I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empirical

And together we shall rule  
Vanity and Purity  
We are crude

Incessant and brilliant  
We shall incur the rhythm

In the day like thieves  
Stealing art's breath away

And together we shall rule  
Vanity and Purity  
We are crude

Incessant and brilliant  
We shall incur the rhythm


End file.
